<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Meetings by BadgerWillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204401">First Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWillow/pseuds/BadgerWillow'>BadgerWillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pegasus Izuku [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Phoenix Ikki is Izuku's dad, Quirks and Heroes Still Exist, a painfully self-indulgent au, but they don't matter in this story, saints of Athena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWillow/pseuds/BadgerWillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Izuku enters the world and meets his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Phoenix Ikki/Midoriya Inko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pegasus Izuku [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ikki couldn’t believe it.  He was a father.  He never thought he’d be here.  For years he was convinced that he’d always be alone, chasing after his little brother to make sure he didn’t get hurt.  Now, he had a wife and a son.  He had helped create a precious little life.  He swore he would keep his son safe.  His child would never have to go through what he and Shun had.  Izuku was always going to be safe and happy.</p><p>Ikki smiled down at his son.  He cradled the boy gently in his arms.  He’d been afraid at first that he might hurt the boy, if not physically then emotionally.  He’d been horrible in his younger days.  He’d done things that he could never take back no matter how much he wished he could.  He’d been so full of hate that he worried it would pass on to his son.  Inko assured him that everything would be fine.  Their son would be perfect.</p><p>She had been right.</p><p>Izuku had only been born that morning, but he was already the most important person in Ikki’s life.  He’d apologize to Inko and Shun for replacing them, but he was sure they felt the same.  He knew Inko felt the same.  It was all she’d talk about before she passed out from exhaustion.  Shun had yet to meet his nephew, but Ikki was sure his little brother would fall hard for the baby. </p><p>“I’m going to give you the world,” Ikki told his son.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so precious,” Shun cooed.  He was fawning over the baby in Inko’s arms.</p><p>Inko and Izuku had been home for a few days before Ikki felt comfortable inviting anyone over to meet his son.  Actually, Ikki still wasn’t sure he wanted anyone near his family, but Inko said he was being over protective and needed to at least call his brother.  So, Ikki had called Shun.  His little brother had been overjoyed with the news that he could finally meet his nephew.  He showed up at Ikki’s place a day later with Hyoga in tow. </p><p>“Would you like to hold him?” Inko asked Shun. </p><p>“Yes,” Shun answered immediately.  He was vibrating with so much excitement he might burst.  Inko transferred Izuku to Shun’s waiting arms.  She made sure he was supporting the baby’s head before standing up.</p><p>“I’m going to make some tea,” she said as she made her way to the kitchen. </p><p>“He’s so small,” Shun said.  He looked over at his partner sitting across the room.   “Hyoga, come and say hi.”</p><p>Hyoga had spent most of this visit standing back.  He let Shun take the lead.  He was nervous.  He worried that Ikki might throttle him for daring to breath the same air as his child and he was worried he’d fuck something up.  He’d never actually be around an infant.  Like Shun said, he was so small.  It would be so easy for Hyoga to hurt him accidentally.  Then Ikki would kill him for sure.</p><p>He heard Ikki clear his throat and looked over at the other man.  Once Ikki had the blonde’s attention he nodded his head in Shun’s directions. </p><p>“Go ahead, he’s your nephew too,” he told Hyoga. </p><p>Hyoga got up and crossed the room.  He carefully set himself on the couch next to Shun.  Shun angled himself so that Hyoga could get a better look at Izuku.  He was painfully cute with his huge eyes and mess of freckles. </p><p>“You look just like your mom,” Hyoga told the baby. </p><p>“His hair is going to be just as messy as Ikki’s though,” Shun said. </p><p>“Hey,” Ikki exclaimed making Shun laugh. </p><p>Hyoga kept his focus on Izuku.  He held a finger out in front of the baby.  Izuku clumsily waved one of his chubby little hands around until he grabbed it.  Hyoga smiled and rested his head on Shun’s shoulder.  He would die for this kid.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was a few weeks before anyone else could come visit. </p><p>Of course, Seiya put just as much energy into meeting Izuku as he did everything else.  Lucky for him Izuku seemed to like it.  He smiled at all the attention Seiya gave him.  If he’d cried Ikki would have kicked Seiya out until he could learn to be quite. </p><p>“I bet you’re going to grow up to be just like your mom and Uncle Shun,” Seiya said to Izuku.  “How good are you at using those big green eyes to get what you want?”</p><p>“Don’t give him any ideas,” Ikki said.</p><p>“He’s already got his dad and Uncle Hyoga wrapped around his little fingers,” Inko said. </p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Seiya said.  “I can’t wait till you’re a big kid.”</p><p>“Why?” Ikki demanded.  If Seiya was planning on training his son he’d beat the crap out of the other man.  It didn’t matter if Seiya wore the gold Sagittarius cloth now.  There was no way Ikki was going to let his son go through even a fraction of what he had.</p><p>“So, we can play outside,” Seiya said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  He turned his full attention to Izuku.  “I’ll have you know that I am great at soccer.  I bet you and I will be able to take on your dad and all of your uncles no problem.”</p><p>“Please,” Ikki scoffed.  He was relieved though.  Playing sports outside wasn’t bad.  It would actually be fun to chase Izuku around the yard.  “Like I’d let you beat me at anything.”</p><p>At that Seiya laughed, which made Izuku laugh.  God, the kid was just so damn cute.</p><p>Later that night, once Inko and Izuku had gone off to bed, Ikki walked Seiya out.  Standing under the stars in Ikki’s front yard Seiya realized there was something he had to tell the other man.  Eyes focused on the sky over head he took a deep breath.</p><p>“I won’t tell him no,” he said.  He felt Ikki tense next to him.  “If he asks me to train him I won’t tell him no.”</p><p>“You should,” Ikki said.  Seiya turned to Ikki.</p><p>“I’d rather he learn from me than someone who would put him through hell.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to make sure he never has a reason to ask you then,” Ikki said. </p><p>“You’d better,” Seiya said shoving Ikki’s shoulder.  “He deserves the happy childhood we never got.  And if anything gets in the way of that I’m going to assume it’s your fault.”  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Shiryu and Shunrei showed up almost as soon as Seiya left.  Shiryu apologized for not coming sooner.  He would have come with Seiya, but Shunrei had been so excited when she heard about Izuku that it only seemed fair to give her a chance to meet the boy.  Shunrei and Inko got along swimmingly and Izuku loved her just as much as he had everyone else he’d met.  Eventually, Inko and Shunrei decided to busy themselves by making lunch.  Before she got too busy, Inko made sure to leave Ikki with a bottle so that Izuku could have his own lunch.</p><p>Ikki’s eyes were filled with so much love as he watched Izuku eat that Shiryu was honestly surprised.  He can’t say this is how he’d imagined things would go when they’d first met again at Miss Saori’s tournament all those years ago.</p><p>“Something on my face?” Ikki asked glancing over a Shiryu. </p><p>“Unbridled love and affection,” Shiryu answered.  “It’s a good look on you.”</p><p>“You sound surprised,” Ikki said turning his eyes back to his son.</p><p>“I just never imagined you’d hold still long enough to start a family.”</p><p>“Honestly, neither did I,” Ikki said.  “But, they’re just so special.  I can’t imagine my life without them.”</p><p>“I’ll have to make sure to visit more often,” Shiryu said.</p><p>“Shun will love that and it’ll be nice to have and extra pair of hands.”</p><p>“Especially when Seiya is around.”  The second the words left Shiryu’s mouth Ikki groaned. </p><p>“Izuku loved Seiya when he came to visit.  They’re going to get in so much trouble once Izu can walk.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best to get them out of it,” Shiryu said.  He couldn’t help but smile.  Izuku was going to be a welcome brightness in all of their lives and Shiryu was going to love watching him grow up.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The last of Ikki’s “family” to come and see Izuku was Saori Kido.  Ikki had come home from the store one day to see her playing on the floor with the little one.  Saori smiled at Ikki when she saw him.  She carefully scooped Izuku up and held him so he could see Ikki.</p><p>“Look little one, your dad is home,” she said.  Izuku smiled and giggled.</p><p>“Let me put these away,” Ikki said lifting one of his shopping bags.  “Then, I’ll make you some tea or something.”</p><p>“That would be lovely,” Saori said.  Her attention was focused more on Izuku than Ikki.  “Inko really needed a rest, so I promised to keep an eye on the little one.  She mentioned he might be hungry by the time you got back.”</p><p>“I’ll get his bottle ready then,” Ikki said. </p><p>He made his way to the kitchen and started putting away the few groceries he’d picked up.  Saori had gotten up and followed Ikki into the kitchen with Izuku still in her arms.  Izuku was happy to see his dad, but wasn’t in a hurry to leave Saori.  As calming as Ikki and the others found her cosmos it wasn’t much of a surprise that she had a similar effect on Izuku.</p><p>“He’s a very bright little star,” Saori said. </p><p>“Of, course he is,” Ikki said while he got Izuku’s bottle ready.</p><p>“You’re going to bring so much good into the world,” Saori said.  She was focused back on Izuku who was staring at her with a surprising amount of focus.  “If you ever need help I’ll be there for you.”</p><p>“That means a lot,” Ikki said.  Saori looked over at him.  “Not many kids can say they’ve been blessed by Athena.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Izuku Midoriya was born into a world of heroes.  They were constantly in the news.  Izuku loved learning about them and all of the great things they did.  The greatest exploits of his favorite heroes would never make it into the news though.  They wouldn’t get talked about by the kids at school.  That was fine though.  It didn’t matter if the kids at school knew the whole story or not.  What mattered was that Izuku knew.  He knew exactly how great his father and the other Saints of Athena were. </p><p>He knew and someday he was going to be a hero too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I also make art and did some for this series.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you'd like to see more of my art you can find it at owlinpajamas.tumblr.com  </p>
<p>I haven't made a lot for this series, but I have made a lot of Saint Seiya art</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saint Seiya is one of my favorites series of all time and the original episodes are up on Netflix now.  So, I can easily watch it whenever I want and it's great.  It also got me thinking about how great it would be if Shun and Izuku ever met and that spiraled into me creating an entire AU.  I will hopefully make multiple installments in series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>